In commercial vehicles, especially in aircraft, passenger cabins are increasingly equipped with electrical and electronic devices for the purpose of increasing the comfort for passengers to make travelling more pleasant and relaxing. In particular, modern aircraft for long-haul operations are often equipped with in-flight entertainment systems (IFE), in seat power supply systems or electrical adjustment and massage systems. This requires the transfer of power and data from at least one central system in the aircraft to passenger seats or other installed equipment. It is known to transfer power and data between a first vehicle part, e.g. a floor, and a second vehicle part, e.g. a passenger seat, by means of transducers formed by primary magnetic elements and secondary magnetic elements.
For example, such a system is disclosed in DE 10 2008 024 217 A1. Here, alternating voltage is transferred from a primary coil to a secondary coil, wherein data may be modulated with a high frequency onto the alternating voltage to be transferred. Especially the floor inside the cabin of the aircraft needs to be equipped with a plurality of primary magnetic elements, while the passenger seats carry the corresponding secondary magnetic elements. It is known to provide the magnetic elements underneath the floor panels or inside seat rails.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.